ѕecυeѕтrada
by kuraudia
Summary: [Naruhina] Akatsuki apareció secuestrando a Hinata, todo por conseguir el ultimo biju que les falta...el kyubi. Dedicado a L.I.T.


**SECUESTRADA**

_**Nota:**_

_**00000—Eso significara "cambio de escenario"**_

_**PROLOGO**_

(Flash back)

-¡Ahí va!-gritó la ninja "maestra de las armas"

-Shugohakke rokuyuu yonshou-un perfecto ataque que esquivo todos los kunais, shurikens y demás armas.

-Me sorprendes, eres más fuerte que Neji-san-dijo una sorprendida Tenten, ahora de 17 años de edad.

-Si mejoré fue gracias a ti-sonrió Hinata, un año menor que ella.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que podrías entra a ANBU?-preguntó Tenten.

-Si, Tsunade-sama dice que soy una de las mejores kunoichis y me halaga.

-Además importante por ser la heredera del Souke.

-Ya por favor Tenten-pidió apenada y sonrojada aun la tímida Hinata y Tenten la miró con ternura.

Ambas eran casi como hermanas, se ayudaban entrenando juntas y mejorando sus habilidades ninja. Últimamente en sus misiones siempre tenían que ir las dos juntas ya que formaban un buen equipo, de vez en cuando las acompañaba Naruto-algo muy bueno para Hinata-, otras Lee, en fin…pero las dos juntas, ya que en veces sus combinaciones de ataque eran insuperables.

-Tanto entrenamiento me ha dado hambre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a mi casa?

-Vamos-dijo Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Eso es injusto, dattebayo!-reclamaba el Uzumaki en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku.

-No te quejes, usurantokachi-dijo Sasuke resaltando la ultima palabra haciendo estallar a Naruto que fue interrumpido por Sakura cuando preparaba su mejor golpe para dirigirlo a Sasuke.

-Basta Naruto-pidió Sakura-aparte no te quejes que tú nos invitaste.

-Demo…no creí que comieran tanto!!-dijo al ver a Ayame lavando varios platos vacíos.

-Dobe, si nos invitaste después de tener una misión era claro que tuviéramos hambre-contestó Sasuke.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieran unos grandes estómagos-seguía a la defensiva Naruto.

-Pero no comimos tanto-dijo con tono de indignación Sakura.

-Ya que, tengo que pagar-dijo al final sacando su monedero y vaciándolo, para al término de pagar se quedara sin nada.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil pagar?-preguntó con un tono burlón Sakura.

-Pero he gastado todo mi dinero en un día-suspiró Naruto.

-Pues a la otra piensa mejor antes de hablar-rió Sasuke pero aun no terminaba-teme.

-¿Qué has dicho, dobe?-preguntó furioso Naruto.

-Teme.

-Todavía que te pago tu comida-dijo enojado-a la otra solo invito a Sakura ¡Dattebayo!-finalizando de hablar.

-Tranquilos, no empiecen con sus peleas de niños-dijo Sakura.

-Es este "dobe" que comienza Sakura-chan.

-Una palabra y…

-¡Ya!-Sakura golpeó con parte de su fuerza monstruosa a ambos.

-No era para tanto Sakura-chan-se quejó dolido Naruto.

-Hmp-se resignó Sasuke, sabía bien que contra el enojo y fuerza monstruosa de la "segunda Tsunade" no podía competir, asi que mejor se quedaba tranquilo.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura-pero pobre de ustedes que sigan con sus tontas peleas-dijo dando un pequeño zapatazo al suelo con lo que lo abrió.

-Ya entendimos-dijo Naruto como un niño contestándole a su mamá.

-Hasta pronto-se despidió Sakura y desapareció.

-Te dejo, teme-dijo Sasuke con aires de superioridad.

-Te la dejaré pasar-pensó enojado Naruto ignorando a Sasuke y tomando su propio camino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, vaya-frente a las dos kunoichis apareció Uchiha Itachi junto con su compañero Kisame.

-No puede ser-dijeron las dos sorprendidas y asustadas.

-Esta es la heredera del clan Hyuuga-dijo Kisame.

-Parece un perrito asustado-dijo con burla y fríamente Itachi al ver a Hinata con ojos completamente abiertos.

-No dejaré que le hagan nada-se interpuso Tenten.

-El problema no es contigo niñita, es con Hyuuga Hinata-dijo Kisame.

-¿Qué quieren con ella?

-Llevar a cabo nuestra más grande ambición.

-¿Qué?-Tenten no entendía a lo que se referían.

-No venimos a perder el tiempo contigo-dijo Itachi.

-Pues tendrán que pasar de mi si quieren hacerle algo a Hinata-dijo Tenten usando uno de sus jutsus que fue desviado fácilmente por los dos.

-Konoha aun tiene los mismos ninjas mediocres de siempre, no hubiese mejorado si aun siguiera viviendo aquí-dijo Itachi.

-Tengo que tener cuidado con estos tipos y proteger a Hinata, en especial con Itachi ya que alguna vez perteneció al Clan Uchiha-pensaba Tenten.

-Tenten no te arriesgues-pidió Hinata viendo a los Akatsuki que estaban frente a ellas.

-Acabemos con esto-dijo Itachi abriendo sus ojos poco a poco-Mangekyou Sharingan.

-No-pensó frustrada Tenten, conocía esa técnica, pero era demasiado tarde porque ya había caído en el jutsu-Hinata cierra los ojos y no los abras para nada-gritó Tenten.

Al cabo de unos segundos y para Tenten horas de sufrimiento con la técnica, cayó rendida por el dolor.

-Tenten-dijo Hinata preocupada y abrió los ojos.

-Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-en milésimas de segundo Itachi se encontraba a espaldas de Hinata y con un golpe en la nuca quedó inconsciente.

-Una cosa mas-habló Itachi a una adolorida y cansada Tenten-dile a Naruto que si quiere ver con vida a esta niña que vaya en una semana al País de la Lluvia y se entregue para extraer al kyubi de su interior, si intentan algo fuera de lo normal la mataré-dicho esto desapareció.

-Hinata-gritó Tenten y como pudo se levanto y trató de llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina de Tsunade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Veré si Tsunade-obachan no tiene una misión que darme-dijo Naruto con los brazos en su nuca y caminando hacia la oficina-asi me volveré más fuerte y venceré a Sasuke ¡Dattebayo!

-Tsunade-sama, aquí están los reportes que me pidió-dijo Shizune entregándole unos pergaminos.

-Si, después los reviso-dijo desganada como algunas veces.

-¡Tsunade-sama!, son documentos que tiene que tener listos para mañana-reclamó Shizune-debe cumplir con sus obligaciones de hokage.

-Basta Shizune, lo se-suspiró Tsunade, era tratada aún como una niña pequeña, era cierto, aun no se acostumbraba de ser hokage, le aburría tener que revisar documentos y demás por horas y estar todo el día encerrada.

-Hokage-sama, ayúdeme-apareció repentinamente Tenten toda adolorida aún y antes de caer fue ayudada a sentarse por Shizune.

-¿Qué sucede Tenten?

-Hinata-logró pronunciar recuperando el aire.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-Apareció Uchiha Itachi y se llevó a Hinata.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sorprendidas Tsunade y Shizune.

-¿Qué has dicho Tenten?-apareció Naruto.

-Naruto-dijo sorprendida Tenten.

-¿Por qué se la han llevado?

-Por ti-dijo Tenten con impotencia por no haberla salvado-estaba entrenando con ella y de pronto apareció y utilizó su Mangekyou Sharingan conmigo.

-¿Qué mas pasó?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Me dijeron que si la queríamos ver de nuevo, Naruto tiene que ir dentro de una semana al País de la Lluvia y entregarse para extraerle el kyubi.

(Fin flash back)

-Hinata-Naruto se encontraba recordando lo que había pasado a medio día, miraba al techo en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño-te salvaré.

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta se me hizo una muy buena idea, que los Akatsuki tomaran un rehén para obtener el ultimo biju que les queda por tener (supongamos que ya consiguieron todos los biju menos el kyubi) y quien mas que Hinata… por favor review para que me digan que tal les pareció el fic, para mi es muy importante.**

**Atte**

**kuraudia**


End file.
